Glittering Darkness
by Miharu Miakitsu
Summary: Alors qu'elle est à la recherche de ses souvenirs depuis la perte de son "père", Tsukiyo elle va croiser la route de Fairy Tail... Cette guilde si peu ordinaire. Son destin va alors s'éclaircir.
1. Prologue

Voici le prologue (très court) de la première histoire que je publie.

**Disclaimer **: Tout l'univers et les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima le reste est de moi.

* * *

_Bonjour Maman !_

_Aujourd'hui Fairy Tail compte un nouveau membre ! Son arrivée a été… fracassante… originale… Oui un peu les deux à la fois. Cependant peut-on dire que Fairy Tail est « normale » ? Tous les mages de notre guilde ont de douloureux souvenirs ainsi que certaines blessures… Et je pense que ce sont ces blessures qui nous soudent et nous rendent plus forts. Je les aime tous…_

Un sourire mélancolique s'afficha sur son visage.

_Mais je m'égare !_

_Ah ! Notre nouvelle recrue m'appelle ! Je dois te laisser !_

_De ta fille, Lucy_

**« J'arriiive ! »**


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

C'était un matin comme les autres lorsque la jeune constellationniste qui se rendait à sa guilde adorée, Fairy Tail.

Arrivée devant les portes, elle admira le bâtiment quelques secondes puis elle entra. La barmaid la vit arriver et lui sourit. Lucy lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha pour s'asseoir au bar quand…

**« LUCYYY ! »**

Elle se retourna et se prit un boulet de canon bleu dans la tête. Boulet de canon nommé Happy, le chat ailé du dragon slayer du feu qui arriva peu après son chat.

**« Happy… **la blonde lui lança un regard noir, **Tu… Tu veux mourir sale matou ?!** le menaça-t-elle en lui tirant les joues.

**- 'ardon Luchy… »**

Natsu quant à lui, explosa de rire.

**« Si tu voyais ta tête Luce ! »** réussi-t-il à dire entre deux rires

Elle toucha son visage et remarqua qu'elle saignait du nez. Natsu se mit alors à courir pour échapper à la colère de son amie.

**« AAAAAH ! NATSUUU ! **s'écria-t-elle en lui courant après

**- Dire qu'à la base c'est Happy qui lui est rentré dedans…** constata Wakaba qui était assis un peu plus loin en compagnie de Macao.

**- Ah ! Les jeunes !** soupira ce dernier.

**- Ils ne changeront jamais !** dit Mirajane, son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

**- Toi non plus… »** fit remarquer Max qui avait assisté à la scène devenue habituelle à Fairy Tail.

Puis une voix raisonna dans toute la guilde.

**« Calmez-vous ! »**

Erza venait à peine d'arriver qu'elle assomma Lucy et Natsu d'un coup de poing, ou plutôt de deux.

**« Itaiii !** gémirent-ils, se frottant chacun la tête. [NDA : « itai » signifie « aie » en japonais]

**- C'est quoi ce bordel ?!** s'exclama un certain mage de glace.

**- Gray tes fringues !** s'exaspéra une certaine ivrogne d'un ton monotone.

**- Merde !** fit Gray, réalisant qu'il s'était déshabillé.

**- Jubia vous aime quand même Gray-sama ! »** annonça la femme d'eau tout en rougissant.

Elfman hurla ensuite que Gray était un homme avant de se faire éjecter par le reste des mages et de voler à travers la pièce. Un peu plus loin, Lisana observait son grand frère d'un air désespéré et Makarov pleurait à cause de ses « enfants » qui une fois de plus risquaient de détruire la guilde.

Eh oui... Ce qui avait simplement commencé avec le petit chaton bleu avait fini, comme il était coutume à Fairy Tail, en bagarre générale où toute la guilde s'était invitée. Excepté Mirajane, toujours fidèle à son poste, Levy et Wendy qui tentaient de calmer leurs camarades, le maître qui pleurait et Lucy qui avait enfin pu s'asseoir à sa place et qui ne prêtait déjà plus attention au brouhaha de mages dégénérés.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle saignait encore un peu du nez. Ce qui n'échappa pas à ses amies.

**« ç****a va Lu-chan ?** demanda Levy, inquiète pour son amie.

**- Lucy-san... Tu veux que je te soigne ? »** questionna à son tour la jeune dragonne des cieux.

La constellationniste paru surprise mais se remit bien vite à sourire.

**« Mais non, ne vous en faites pas, les rassura-t-elle, il en faut plus pour venir à bout de la grande Lucy ! Ahaha !** plaisanta-t-elle en tapant sur son torse d'un air confiant.

**- Pff ! **fit mine de s'étouffer Happy en mettant une patte devant sa bouche.

**- Je te déconseille d'aggraver ton cas Happy…** dit Sharuru [NDA : Pardon pour celles et ceux qui l'appellent Charles ou encore Carla… ]

**- Sharuruuu ! Tiens, c'est pour toi ! »**

Le petit chat sortit un poisson et le tendit à sa dulcinée alors que celle-ci s'empourprait en détournant la tête. Wendy sourit en observant les deux exceeds.

Une fois la tornade de mage fatiguée, tout redevint à peu près calme dans la guilde.

_**~Près de là, quelque part dans Magnolia~**_

**« Tsukiyo ! Tu as de la fièvre ! Tu tiens à peine debout ! Il faut que tu te reposes !** sermonna une petite chatte grise.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Mikomi… Ça va… Je peux encore… March…**

**- TSUKIYO ! »**

_**~À Fairy Tail, du côté de Natsu~**_

Natsu se trouvait devant le panneau des missions de la guilde et cherchait un travail pour que sa constellationniste préférée puisse payer son loyer quand…

**« Cette odeur…! »** s'écria-t-il en écarquillant soudain les yeux, reniflant l'air environnant.

Il sortit alors de la guilde en trombe et se mit à courir à travers toute la ville, se fiant à son odorat de dragon sur-développé. Il s'arrêta dans une petite ruelle… Là, il trouva une jeune fille inconsciente accompagnée d'une exceed affolée qui essayait de la réveiller.

**« Qui es-tu ?** questionna froidement le chaton avec méfiance.

**- Je suis un mage de Fairy Tail, j'ai senti son odeur depuis la guilde elle est… »**

Il se stoppa, réalisant qu'il devait sûrement ne pas perdre de temps et prit la fille sur son dos pour l'emmener à la guilde.

Il fit une entré des plus fracassante en débarquant avec une fille inconnue évanouie dans les bras et une exceed qui lui « volait après ».

Alors que toute la guilde ouvrait des yeux ronds de surprise, nos deux autres dragons slayers réagirent.

**« Hey Salamander ! Cette fille...** gronda Gajeel, le dragon slayer de l'acier.

**- Elle… !** s'écria Wendy.

**- Je sais,** la coupa Natsu, **Wendy, elle a beaucoup de fièvre tu penses que tu peux la soigner...?!**

**- Oui, emmène-la à l'infirmerie ! »**

Natsu s'exécuta et monta à l'étage où se trouvait la dite infirmerie suivi de très peu par la petite exceed et par Wendy et Gajeel qui étonnamment prêtait attention à autre chose qu'à se goinfrer d'acier en solitaire.

La guilde entière c'était stoppée lors de l'arrivé de Natsu. Comme un arrêt sur image.

Les mages avaient tous conclu, sans échanger un mot, qu'il valait mieux attendre que leurs camarades redescendent pour demander des nouvelles de la jeune inconnue. Et des explications.

Après de longues minutes qui parurent durer une éternité pour tout le monde, on entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel et l'exceed grise descendirent.

Il y eu un long silence… Des regards étaient échangés mais personne n'osait parler. Ou plutôt, tout le monde attendait que « quelqu'un » prenne la parole. Ce fut la petite chatte grise qui brisa ce silence. Elle s'adressa d'abord à Natsu et Wendy.

**« Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante d'avoir pris soin d'elle**, dit-elle tout en s'inclinant respectueusement.

**- C'est normal !** répondit Natsu, souriant de toutes ses dents.

**- M-mais ou-oui,** bafouilla la petite mage, gênée, **c'est normal… euh… »**

Elle réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom de l'exceed. Celle-ci paru le lire dans son regard.

**« Je m'appelle Mikomi**, expliqua-t-elle, souriante, **et la fille que tu as soigné se nomme Tsukiyo. Elle est… »**

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre.

* * *

Voila pour le chapitre 1 ! N'hésitez pas à donner un avis ^^


	3. Chapitre 2

**« Je m'appelle Mikomi**, dit-elle à Wendy, souriante,** et la fille que tu as soigné se nomme Tsukiyo. Elle est…** »

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre. De cette porte, sorti la dénommée Tsukiyo. Les mages purent alors observer la jeune fille qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de voir jusqu'alors.

Ce qui impressionnait premièrement : ses yeux. En effet, l'un d'eux était gris, l'autre d'un beau violet. Elle possédait des cheveux noirs magnifiques qui lui tombaient en-dessous du dos. Leur couleur et leur belle ondulation donnaient à Tsukiyo un air de poupée. Air accentué par la petite taille de la jeune fille. Ses vêtements mettaient en valeur ses formes qui, pour l'âge qu'elle semblait avoir, étaient déjà bien développées.

Elle rompit le silence.

**« Je suis le Dragon Slayer des ténèbres**, révéla-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

**- QUOI ?!** s'exclama toute la guilde. **Et vous le saviez ?!** demandèrent-ils tournant leurs regards vers leurs trois dragons slayers.

**- Vous pensez vraiment que je m'intéresserai à une simple petite inconnue ?** rit Gajeel.

**- On l'a senti à son odeur ! Nous sommes des dragons slayer nous aussi !** sourit Natsu à son tour.

**- Tsukiyo-san tu ne devrais pas encore te lever… »** réagit Wendy.

Tsukiyo ne sembla pas l'entendre et s'adressa à son chat.

**« Mikomi je suis assez grande pour me présenter toute seule !** fit-elle, boudeuse, **Ah **! »

Elle prit conscience que Wendy lui parlait et s'inclina face à Natsu et la petite fille de la même manière que Mikomi un peu plus tôt.

**« Je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir pris soin de moi**, dit-elle.

**- J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu »**, constatèrent Natsu et Wendy en souriant.

La jeune fille semblait aller bien mieux, cela rassura les mages. Aussi Natsu osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

**« Euh,** il hésita, **je me disais… tu sais où est ton dragon ?** demanda-t-il finalement.

**- Non**, dit-elle tristement, **j'aurai espéré que vous en saviez quelque chose… qu'en est-il pour vos parents ?** questionna-t-elle à son tour.

**- Ils ont tous les trois disparu i ans le 7 juillet de l'anX777…** expliqua Wendy.

**- Vous aussi ?! …Yumiaran a disparu le même jour… »** finit-elle alors par dire tristement.

Toute la guilde resta silencieuse devant le regard abattu de la jeune fille. Celle-ci prit alors à nouveau la parole.

« **Je m'appelle Tsukiyo Rosrears et comme vous le savez je suis le dragon slayer des ténèbres »**, commença-t-elle.

Elle fit une pause puis reprit, un sourire doux et triste sur le visage.

**« J'ai perdu la mémoire alors que j'étais encore toute petite… Une nuit de l'année X773, je me suis réveillée dans une forêt. Seule. Je ne me souvenais de rien… »**

_**~ Flash-Back ~**_

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de cette petite fille, devenue amnésique, seule au milieu d'une clairière éclairée par la seule lumière de la Lune. Bien qu'elle ne sache pourquoi elle ne cessait de pleurer. Elle était inconsolable.

C'est alors qu'une ombre passa dans le ciel. Cette « ombre » vint se poser à côté de la fillette et les sanglots de cette dernière cessèrent. Un grand dragon se trouvait en face d'elle. Cependant, elle n'avait pas peur, sa présence était étrangement rassurante.

_**~ Fin Flash-Back ~**_

Tsukiyo continuait son récit tandis que la guilde l'observait, silencieuse.

**« Il s'appelait Yumiaran et il m'a élevé comme un père. Il m'a donné un prénom** [NDA : « tsukiyo » signifie « nuit au clair de lune » et la nuit où Yumiaran à trouver Tsukiyo était une nuit de pleine lune], **m'a appris la magie, à lire, à écrire… »** poursuivit-elle.

Une vague de tristesse flottait à Fairy Tail. Et Mikomi observait son amie en silence. On pouvait tout de même apercevoir de petites larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

**« J'ignore quel âge j'avais lorsqu'il m'a recueilli mais il disait que je devais avoir 4 ans.** [NDA : ma fiction se passe en X784 donc Tsukiyo a à peu près 15 ans] **Puis i ans, il a disparu sans laisser de traces… Je suis donc partie de « chez moi ». En X778 j'ai trouvé l'œuf de Mikomi** [NDA : « Mikomi » veux dire « espoir » en japonais]. **Aujourd'hui je suis à la recherche de ma mémoire »**, conclut-elle.

Lors de son récit, le sourire triste qu'elle affichait ne quitta pas ses lèvres. Il régnait maintenant dans la pièce un air maussade que Tsukiyo avait créé sans le vouloir. Elle semblait maintenant s'en vouloir. Natsu, qui vit qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour redonner le sourire aux mages de la guilde, réagit.

**« Je suis Natsu Dragnir, fils d'Ignir ! »** s'exclama-t-il soudainement en tendant la main afin que la dragonne la prenne.

Très vite, les autres comprirent l'intention du mage de feu et intervinrent également.

**« Je m'appelle Erza Scarlett**, dit la mage aux armures.

**- Moi c'est Grey Fullbuster !** continua notre exhibitionniste.

**- Wendy Marvel, fille de Grandine ravi de te connaître,** se présenta Wendy, souriante.

**- Je suis Lucy Heartfilia, enchanté **!

**- Aye ! Je suis Happy !**

**- Gajeel Redfox ! Je suis le fils de Metalicana. »**

Et ainsi de suite, de la même façon que le firent Natsu et les autres, tout le monde se présenta. Tsukiyo ne s'attendait en aucun cas à cette tournure des événements. Tous lui souriaient et se montraient si chaleureux envers elle, une simple inconnue. La surprise se lisait sur son visage.

Le maître pris la parole une fois que tous les mages eurent dit leurs noms.

**« Les mages de Fairy Tail ont tous des blessures au fond de leurs cœurs. Nombreux d'entre eux ont perdu leurs familles biologiques. Cependant… »**

Il s'arrêta un instant puis repris en regardant Tsukiyo et Mikomi dans les yeux.

**« Fairy Tail n'est pas seulement une guilde. C'est avant tout une famille. Une famille soudée et inébranlable. Certes personne ici ne connais la signification du mot stop et ce n'est pas tous les jours facile, surtout pour moi, il repensa aux plaintes du conseil aux nombreuses fois où la guilde s'était retrouvée sans dessus dessous, mais mes enfants sont toujours là pour leurs camarades. Je suis fier d'eux. »**

Il fit une dernière pause avant de finir.

**« Les portes de Fairy Tail vous sont grandes ouverte. »**

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les larmes avaient commençait à faire briller les yeux de Tsukiyo. Les « fées » lui souriaient toutes. Elle jeta un regard à son chat et constata que Mikomi était dans le même état qu'elle. Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et fondit en larmes. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et se retrouva par terre au milieu de la guilde pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Frottant ses yeux comme pour empêcher ses larmes de couler elle réussit à se calmer. Elle tourna la tête vers Mikomi. Elles se comprirent en un regard.

**« Aye Master ! Nous voulons entrer à Fairy Tail ! »**

La guilde poussa un cri de joie.

**« La famille s'agrandit ! »** dirent-ils en cœur.

La bonne humeur revient de plus belle et la journée passa à une allure folle.

* * *

Désolée que les révélations aillent vite mais il fallait que ceci soit dit pour la suite ! :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plu ou même si ça vous a déçu j'accepte toute critique ! Cela m'aide à m'améliorer ^^


End file.
